


more fun (if you run)

by abovetheruins



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Big Dick Madej, Cabin Fic, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, fear kink, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/pseuds/abovetheruins
Summary: He had been nervous ever since they arrived here two days ago, though he'd felt ridiculous for it. They had been planning this trip for so long, and it had taken months to find the perfect place, somewhere that would offer them the freedom and privacy that they just couldn't seem to find in L.A. And it had been great, fucking amazing, to get away from the roar of traffic and the haze of light pollution and the rush of people, to be surrounded by open air and the scent of earth and nothing but each other, no crew or coworkers or other people around for miles.





	more fun (if you run)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I had an idea and I ran with it? Enjoy??

Ryan's breath steams in the cool night air, his pulse a pounding bass line in his ears. The crackle of breaking twigs and leaves crunching underfoot echoes behind him as he runs, legs pumping, leaving drops of sweat and a trail of scattered brush in his wake.

He doesn't glance behind him, no matter how badly he wants to, just once, just to see – but no, he has to focus, has to keep going, has to _get away_. Deep into the woods, branches clawing at his bare arms and pulling at his clothes. There's a creek nearby, he and Shane had stumbled across it just that morning during their hike, and if Ryan could get there, if he could just make it -

A low, warbling cry sounds from behind him, deep and almost mocking, like laughter, and despite himself, Ryan feels the prick of tears at the back of his eyes. Fear sits like a stone in his belly, heavy since he woke up in the cabin alone, Shane’s side of the bed long cold and the front door hanging ajar, creaking on its hinges and giving Ryan teasing glimpses of the world outside, nothing but dense, dark forest for miles.

Shane’s glasses had been tossed on the ground at the base of the porch, half-hidden in the grass, and Ryan had stooped to pick them up with his heart in his throat, his muscles drawing tight and bunching beneath his skin as though already bracing to run.

His first few steps into the forest had been stumbling, half-formed, like a colt just learning to walk. The whole of him had been trembling, the frames of Shane’s glasses creaking ominously as his hand spasmed into a fist around them. He had known, with a certainty that doused his veins in icewater, that Shane was out there, in the dark, alone, and the thought had left him dry-mouthed, his eyes scanning the shadow-drenched treeline so frantically that he'd made himself dizzy.

He had been nervous ever since they arrived here two days ago, though he'd felt ridiculous for it. They had been planning this trip for so long, and it had taken months to find the perfect place, somewhere that would offer them the freedom and privacy that they just couldn't seem to find in L.A. And it had been great, fucking amazing, to get away from the roar of traffic and the haze of light pollution and the rush of people, to be surrounded by open air and the scent of earth and nothing but each other, no crew or coworkers or other people around for miles.

Ryan hadn’t wanted to taint any of it with his goddamn anxiety, and for the most part he hadn’t, but whenever night fell he would find himself staring into the woods, wreathed in shadow and alive with the sound of night birds and crickets and god knew what else, a nervous flutter at the base of his spine that would quickly spread to his chest and up into his throat.

That night had been the same. He’d been too nervous to fall asleep, jumping at every creak and animal cry outside the cabin, until Shane had wrapped an arm around him and tucked Ryan’s head against his shoulder, his voice a sleepy mumble in Ryan’s ear. “Yer killin’ me, Bergara. Everything’s gonna be fine, okay? You’re worryin’ over nothing.”

It had been true, and Ryan had hated it, but that didn’t do fuck all in the face of the anxiety prickling in his fingers and toes, making it impossible to relax.

Shane had sighed, nuzzling his scruffy chin against Ryan’s temple and murmuring, “M’kay, bud, gonna try something.” He’d cleared his throat and started singing, voice low and sleep-rough, and once Ryan had placed the song he’d wheezed against Shane’s chest.

“ _Relish Life_? Really, Shane?”

“’s a classic, Ry,” Shane had mumbled, squeezing Ryan’s shoulder and continuing as though he hadn’t just been interrupted. It had been ridiculous and insufferable but so very _Shane_ , and for a few moments Ryan had forgotten about his anxiety in favor of focusing on the warmth of the bed and the man at his side and the low, soothing rumble of Shane’s voice against his ear.

And then he’d woken up alone, the cabin empty and Shane’s glasses sitting in the grass like a fucking beacon, calling him forward and into the forest like a fish on a lure.

The sensation of eyes on his back had been immediate, raking over his shoulders and down the length of his spine until Ryan was shivering, wide eyes darting in every direction, his heartrate climbing as he’d realized how quiet it was. There was no shuffle of animals through the brush, no call of an owl or the cry of crickets – there was _nothing_ , nothing but Ryan’s breath and the thrum of his pulse and the crunch of leaves underneath his bare feet.

Nothing, until he’d bent to pick up a familiar bundle of red plaid – the sleep pants Shane had slipped on before bed, left in a puddle of fabric at the base of a tree – and heard the tell-tale crackle of snapping twigs behind him.

“Shane?” he’d called, knowing it was a stupid move but unable to help himself, his voice breaking halfway through. The crackling had come again, drawn by his voice, slow at first but then faster and quickly gaining ground. Something had heard him; something was coming, and in the face of that terrifying realization, Ryan’s head had emptied of every single thought, every impulse, save one: run.

He’s lost track of how long he’s been moving since then, picking his way through the forest with only the light of the moon spilling through the cracks in the canopy to guide his way. He’s been going on runs every morning for the past few weeks and he praises his past self for the foresight, knowing he would have succumbed to exhaustion long ago if his body hadn’t already been well-adapted to pushing itself to its limits.

He can feel himself slowing, though, adrenaline and fear only able to carry him so far before the ache of straining muscles and the difficulty of sprinting over uneven terrain takes its toll. He reaches desperately for the memory of Shane’s sleep-gruff voice, to the soft, pleased smile he’d given Ryan two days ago when they’d arrived at the cabin, to the gratitude he’d pressed into Ryan’s skin in the form of hungry kisses and low, hoarse laughter that very night, breathing, _It's fucking perfect, Ry_ , into his throat, and Ryan grits his teeth as he pushes his body forward. He ignores the sting of branches catching on his skin, ignores the sweat dripping into his eyes and slicking his palms, making it difficult to keep a hold on Shane's glasses. He ignores everything save the ground at his feet and the path ahead.

It’s harder to ignore the roar that echoes from the darkness at his back and the huff of thick, hot breath behind him. He’s afraid of what he’ll see if he turns his head – bright eyes burning in the depths of the forest or a gaping maw poised to swallow him whole.

 _A little more, just a little more_ , he thinks, frantic and wild-eyed as he scrambles over a fallen log blocking his path. He can hear the muffled sound of water streaming over rocks, and he squints his eyes to pick out the familiar shine of the creek straight ahead.

The sight of it breathes life into his aching legs, and Ryan makes a beeline for the water with a shout of triumph.

 _Too slow, motherfucker!_ he thinks, a wild laugh tumbling from his mouth as he vaults over a dip in the earth, bare toes sinking into a bed of damp leaves and dirt before he's off again, eyes trained on the gurgling water just a few dozen feet away -

An inhuman growl is the only warning he gets before something heavy plows into his back, sending him crashing to the forest floor in a burst of broken twigs and dead leaves. He wheezes as the air is crushed from his lungs, no breath left for him to scream with, his body pressed into the dirt with all the force of a battering ram.

Ryan struggles, thrashing beneath the weight on top of him, twisting his hips and sinking his fingers into the dirt as he works to buck the fucking thing off his back.

The snap of jaws inches from his ear turns Ryan's blood to ice. He freezes, eyes wide but seeing nothing, a haze settling over his vision as the creature pins him to the earth, long, sharp nails digging into his shoulders and pressing him flat. Soft, deep breaths fan the back of his head, ruffling his sweaty hair, and Ryan swallows convulsively against the wave of fear flooding his system, catching in his throat and quickening his breath.

The scent of loam fills his nose, along with a deep, almost bitter musk, sharp like a pine forest wreathed in frost. Soft pops and creaks echo from above as the creature moves, like a tree swaying in heavy wind. It sinks down, a low rumble echoing from its throat, until Ryan is covered, head to toe, by its mass. Trapped.

He sucks in careful breaths, his body trembling violently beneath the heavy weight pressing him down into the forest floor. He can’t see a fucking thing; sweat has dripped into his eyes and nearly blinded him, and he can't raise his hands to swipe them clear. He can’t move at all, can’t get away. He's caught, immobile and breathless and scared out of his fucking mind.

Scared, and _pissed_.

“You fucking cheater,” he breathes, hoarse and barely audible beneath the creature’s bulk.

Sharp teeth prick along his shoulder as if in admonishment and Ryan huffs out a breath of scratchy laughter.

“Knew you were gonna lose and you fucking _tackled_ me, you dick.”

That same warbling laughter bursts against his ear. The claws at his shoulder dig in as if for purchase, rending tears in his shirt, and Ryan braces himself as the crack of bone and the soft pop of shifting muscle fills the silence. He’s seen and heard it a dozen times before, but still his breath hitches, body flooding with another sharp dose of adrenaline as the weight against his back ebbs and flows, until there are sharp knees pressed to the dirt on either side of his thighs, long fingers curled around his shoulders, and a familiar voice breathing against his ear:

“I win.”

Ryan glares over his shoulder at the man on top of him, ignoring – for the moment – the miles of naked skin so casually on display, sweat-slicked and gleaming in the moonlight. “Bullshit you win! You cheated!”

Shane tilts his head, lips settling into a smug grin. “I caught you. Ergo, I win.”

A growl bubbles up in Ryan’s throat. “You didn't win shit, Shane!”

“Oh, c’mon, Ryan,” Shane cajoles, leaning down to mouth at the nape of his neck. “Don't be a sore loser."

Ryan bristles beneath the ticklish touch, or at least he tries to, though his awareness of Shane's nudity douses most of his anger pretty damn quickly. Stupid Shane and his stupid long limbs and hot skin and wild hair. "M'not a sore loser," he grumbles, even as he tilts his head to give Shane more access to the dip of his shoulder, feeling long fingers pull at the collar of his shirt to bare his flesh to the cool night air.

Shane hums against his skin. "You shouldn't be," he says, and Ryan curls his fingers in crumbling leaves at the sensation of a soft tongue flicking against his shoulder blade. "You were great out there, babe. Fuckin' beautiful."

Ryan shifts restlessly beneath the praise, his cheeks hot. "C'mon, Shane," he mumbles, and flushes further as Shane laughs, soft and throaty against his shoulder.

"You were, Ry. Never seen you run like that. Drove me wild."

The praise goes straight to Ryan's head, his chest swelling with pride. He knew his morning runs would pay off. "Couldn't make it easy for you. Wanted you to have fun."

"I always have fun with you." Shane's voice is rich with amusement, but Ryan can hear the honesty in it, too, and it warms his blood. "Was it fun for you, too?"

Ryan thinks about the trill of excitement that had shot down his spine as he'd woken up to find Shane gone, knowing what was about to happen as soon as he stepped outside the cabin. He thinks of how the fear had twisted up in his gut alongside his anticipation for the chase ahead, and how quickly it had transformed into arousal the moment he felt those eyes on his back.

"Yeah," he breathes. He had been dreaming of it for weeks, ever since he'd first brought the idea up to Shane. This trip was a gift to them both, to give Shane the chance to stretch his limbs away from prying eyes and to give Ryan the opportunity to indulge in the fantasy he'd harbored since the night Shane had brought him out into the desert and shown him the truth.

"Were you scared?" Shane asks knowingly, nuzzling the top of Ryan's spine and leaving spots of tingling skin in his wake. Before Ryan can answer, a hand smooths along his hip and over his belly, slipping down to cup his length, hard and straining against his sleep pants. The other curves around his chest, pressing against his still pounding heart. "Oh, _Ryan_ , is this all for little ol' me?"

Ryan doesn't bother answering, too busy losing his breath at the teasing friction against his cock, but the answer is obvious in every tense line of his body, the pounding of his heart and the steady throb of his dick. Even knowing it was Shane chasing him hadn't detracted from the fear of being pursued by something so much bigger than he was – bigger, faster (but not by much!), and deadlier than he could ever hope to be.

And he _had_ been scared, fucking terrified, but he’d been so fucking _hot_ for it too, just at the thought of being chased down, not by some mindless animal or killer out for his blood but by _Shane_ , being driven to the ground and then fucked into the dirt because Shane had caught him, had won their game. Even if he had fucking cheated.

But who cares if he had? Who gives a single shit? Not Ryan, whose mind is so fuzzy with arousal he can barely think straight, a noisy groan spilling from his lips as his ass rubs against Shane’s bare cock, hard and hot and _huge_ against him.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Shane laughs, low and hoarse against Ryan’s shoulder. His hands curl around Ryan's hips, fingers digging in, and Ryan's breath hitches at the harsh grip. "I could smell it on you," Shane continues, his breath puffing hot against Ryan's shoulder blade, warm through Ryan's t-shirt. "The fear. It was so strong, Ry. Has been, ever since we got here. And now you're _soaked_ in it." At the last word Shane grinds against him, using his grip on Ryan's hips to control the pace, and a breathless moan spills from Ryan's throat.

" _Shane_ , fuck, c'mon," he babbles, gritting his teeth against the slow, aching grind. It's not enough, it's not nearly fucking enough. He's been on edge since he fell into a restless sleep in Shane's arms, since he woke up to find Shane gone, since he took his first step into the dark forest, and to be teased so mercilessly now is fucking torture. " _Please_."

"Oh, baby," Shane breathes, and Ryan would bristle at his teasing tone but he can't think straight when Shane's reaching for his waistband, pulling his sleep pants over the curve of his ass and down the columns of his thighs. "You know I can't say no when you beg."

Ryan shudders at the glide of long, slender fingers over the backs of his thighs. The soft touch leaves goosebumps in its wake, and Ryan pants as he reaches over his shoulder to grab a fistful of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the forest floor. Shane helps him to kick free of his sleep pants, leaving Ryan kneeling bare in the dirt and the leaves, cool night air streaming over his naked back and cooling his sweat-slick skin.

"Look at you," Shane says, the faint growl in his voice going straight to Ryan's dick. "You're so goddamn gorgeous, Ry. Saw you running and couldn't help myself, couldn't even think, just knew I had to have you."

Ryan groans, pressing his forehead to the forest floor and spreading his legs to relieve the ache in his groin. Heat pools in his cheeks as he realizes how he must look, hard and straining and so goddamn eager. It doesn't matter that he and Shane are the only ones around; he feels exposed, thighs splayed in preparation for Shane to fuck him.

"Lube," he bites out, desperation in every breath as Shane’s hands trace a fiery path over his back and sides. "Pants pocket, c'mon, hurry - "

Shane shushes him gently, and Ryan gasps at the sting of sharp teeth sinking in along his hip. It's barely a bite, more of a promise, and Ryan forces himself to calm, sucking in air tinged with the scent of sweat and damp leaves and pine.

"That's it," Shane coos, and Ryan would take offense at being treated like a spooked horse if he wasn't so preoccupied with Shane's hands, disappearing from his skin only to return moments later with his fingers coated in slick. His heart races as they slip between the cleft of his cheeks, catching on his rim, and Ryan swallows noisily, waiting for Shane to notice. It doesn’t take long.

“ _Ryan_ ,” Shane murmurs, voice thick with stunned arousal as his finger slips easily inside, swallowed up within snug, wet heat. “When did you - ?”

Ryan presses his cheek into the dirt. God, his face is _burning_. “When I woke up, before I came out here.” He’d been shaking the whole time, sinking onto his own fingers with soft, choked grunts and imagining Shane pushing into him, stretching him open. He hadn't wanted to wait, not then and certainly not now, and he hears Shane draw in a sharp breath, the _shlick_ of a second finger easing inside of him obscene in the open air. It's a poor imitation of what Ryan's really craving, but his back arches at the stretch all the same.

"Can't fucking believe you," Shane murmurs against his back, lips fluttering over his shoulder blade as he fucks Ryan open. "Booking this place, planning all of this, wanting it just as goddamn badly as I did - " A third finger sinks inside of him, curling, searching, until Shane’s hitting his prostate with every pass and Ryan's trembling like a plucked string, whining into the dirt. Shane's chest rumbles against his back, a hard kiss pressed to the ball of his shoulder before Shane nuzzles at the sweat-slick skin, sighing, "God, Ry, how'd I get so fucking lucky?"

" _Shane_ ," Ryan sobs, his head foggy with pleasure, the heat and the friction and the scent of sex thick in the air. He pumps his hips, panting as Shane's fingers light him up from the inside out. His cock leaks precome, beads of fluid dripping sluggishly to the forest floor, and Ryan's voice cracks on a moan as Shane's free hand curls around his waist and wraps around him, fist sliding wetly along his length. It's too much all at once, Shane's grip hot and tight around his dick and his fingers stuffing Ryan full, and Ryan scrabbles at the ground with nerveless fingers, gasping, " _Fuck_ , fuck, Shane, don't – it's too – I'm gonna – "

Shane presses another kiss to his shoulder, his hands slowing, retreating, leaving Ryan sweating and shaking as he struggles to catch his breath. When Shane tugs him onto his back he goes without a fight, the damp ground beneath him providing a welcome chill to his overheated skin.

"There you are," Shane rasps, fitting himself between the spread of Ryan's legs and stroking the stretch of sweaty skin along his inner thighs. His hair's a fucking mess, all wild and windswept, clumped together with sweat, and his usually sleepy eyes are half-lidded and hungry, sweeping up and down the length of Ryan's torso before settling sweetly on his face. "Still with me, Ry-guy?"

Ryan huffs at the nickname, making Shane laugh. His eyes crinkle at the corners, glittering in the dark, less overt than when he'd been chasing Ryan but enough to get Ryan’s heart pumping faster all the same. The effect is a little ruined by the fact that Shane’s squinting, his eyesight less efficient when he's human, but he shakes his head when Ryan reaches for his glasses, knocked to the ground a few feet away.

"Don't need 'em," he promises, leaning down to nuzzle at Ryan's cheek, nipping playfully at his jaw with teeth that sting but don't tear skin. "I'll just stay close, so I can see you." He rolls his hips at the word _close_ , both of them gasping as their dicks slide together, and lets out a shaky laugh. "How's that sound, babe? Good?"

" _Yeah_ ," Ryan breathes, hooking a leg around Shane's hip to keep their momentum going, his head falling back at the slick hot drag of their cocks. What discomfort might be found in being pressed into the forest floor is quickly forgotten in the slide of Shane’s dick against his and the flood of arousal pooling in his belly, spreading thick and hot to every limb, filling up his head with static. Fuck, he could come just from this: the slow, steady rocking of their hips, the heavy trod of their breaths, their skin steaming in the cool night air.

"Fuck, Ryan," Shane growls, his voice a husky rasp as his hands drift along the vee of Ryan’s hips, nails dragging over his skin and making him shudder. "You’re so desperate for it, huh? You want it so bad.” He noses at the line of Ryan’s throat, breathing in, and Ryan whines, knowing Shane can smell it, all of it – his desperation, his fear, his excitement. “I could tell, y’know? Even before we started, even as you slept. You were trying so hard to hide it, but be honest. You wanted me to catch you.”

“Fuck you," Ryan gasps, biting his lip against the sounds that want to escape as Shane wraps a hand around them both, smoothing long fingers over their slippery cockheads and smearing pre down their lengths. They’re a fucking mess, sticky with their own fluids, and Ryan can feel Shane’s dick pulsing against his, the thick vein along the underside throbbing in time with Shane’s pulse.

The sight of them tucked together within the circle of Shane’s fist is enough to fill Ryan’s belly with heat – Shane’s so fucking _huge_ , dwarfing him in length if not girth, pearlescent beads of precome dripping from his slit and his cock flushed a pretty pink. Ryan’s hole clenches in anticipation of taking that cock down to the root, as deep as he fucking can, because he goddamn deserves it. “I was winning, you, a _aah_ , you asshole, and you fucking know it.”

Shane grins toothily down at him. “Feisty,” he muses, swiping a thumb over Ryan’s slit and huffing in satisfaction as Ryan shouts. “Should have been you chasing me,” he murmurs, nosing at the bend of Ryan’s jaw, kissing at his chin, his cheek, his fluttering eyelids. “Could have caught me, rolled me to the ground and took me, however you wanted. I’d have let you.”

Ryan’s mouth drops open, breaths coming faster as he realizes Shane’s telling the truth. He’d been so preoccupied with the idea of Shane chasing after him that he’d never given the alternative any thought and it’s… holy shit, it’s definitely something to think about. Later, though, when he has more than two brain cells to rub together.

“Don’t think I couldn’t do it,” he grits out, reaching for Shane’s stupid floppy hair and pushing his fingers through the sweaty strands, smoothing them back from Shane’s brow. “You’re too goddamn big, anyway. Can’t hide for shit.”

Shane barks out a laugh, his own breaths labored as his fist drags up their lengths. “Was hiding just fine earlier. Watching you.”

Ryan’s dick twitches at the reminder, standing there with the dark forest on all sides and the feeling of eyes on his back. “Creep,” he mutters, and yanks Shane down to steal the laughter from his smiling mouth.

It’s a hungry kiss, sloppy in its enthusiasm. Their noses bump and their teeth clack before they finally settle into a rhythm that makes Ryan’s toes curl against Shane’s hips, his heels digging into Shane’s lean thighs. He’s so goddamn close, his entire body throbbing like a sore tooth, held on the razor’s edge since the moment he’d woken up to find Shane’s side of the bed empty, and he can tell Shane’s not faring any better. The fucker can brag about stamina and control all he likes, doesn’t change the fact that he whines just as readily for Ryan’s dick as Ryan does for his.

Ryan’s not above a little begging now. He bites at Shane’s bottom lip, nibbling at the plump flesh until he's sure it’ll be nice and red for him before he pulls back, murmurs, “Gonna fuck me anytime soon, big guy?” The look on Shane’s face is one of Ryan's favorites: slack-jawed and hungry, almost angry in its intensity. It's the look he wears when he’s just as turned on by Ryan as he is exasperated by him, and Ryan fucking loves it.

He even loves the stupid smirk that creeps onto Shane’s lips, even as it makes him bristle. “Nope,” Shane breathes, his mouth tugging against Ryan’s as he speaks. “Gonna play with you first.” He curls his hand around the base of Ryan’s cock, leaving his own to slap against his stomach, and squeezes, eyes glittering as Ryan yelps and tosses his head back, cursing Shane a blue streak. “Make you squirm a little, make you scream.” Shane ducks his head and presses his cheek to Ryan’s chest, his breath fanning hot and fast against Ryan’s skin, listening to his heart race. "We both know how much you love to do that."

"Fuck off," Ryan breathes, his words caught between a groan and a laugh. The muscles in his thighs and abdomen twitch as his body hovers on the edge of orgasm, sweat dripping down into his eyes. “Such a piece ‘a shit, Shane, fuck you.”

“Not yet,” Shane rasps, though it sounds like it costs him to say it. His facial hair tickles at Ryan’s pec as he rubs his cheek across it, his dick tucked between Ryan’s groin and thigh. He’s like a fucking heat sink, his skin nearly feverish against Ryan’s, and Ryan sucks in a breath of the cool night air just to clear his head. “Jus’ a little while longer. Wanna remember this.”

Ryan knows what he means – the air, the night sky, the trees towering high above them, cradling them within their little pocket of the forest; their bare skin, still tingling with adrenaline from their chase and sticky with lube and sweat; their bodies pressed together, in the darkness and the damp and the earth. Ryan wants to remember it too, wants to savor it, the way he felt running through the woods, the pounding of his heart as Shane’s footsteps shook the ground, the dread and panic and desire as Shane barreled into his back and trapped him beneath the bulk of his massive body.

“Night’s not over yet, big guy,” he murmurs, spearing his fingers through Shane’s hair, drifting down over the curves of his ears and laughing softly as Shane shivers beneath the ticklish touch. Despite Shane's teasing, a short tug is all it takes to coax his face back up to Ryan's, their lips slotting together in a soft kiss, and another, and another. Shane’s mouth curves against his and Ryan rolls his eyes, cups Shane’s cheek in his palm and kisses at the freckle beneath his eye. “C’mon,” he says, pressing their foreheads together, knowing how it gets to Shane, no matter what form he’s in. “‘m ready for you. Want you in me.”

Shane’s breath hitches, his eyes flashing a muted gold in the dark, and Ryan knows he’s won. Shane can play coy all he likes, but he’s never been able to resist giving Ryan what he wants.

“You don’t play fair, Bergara,” Shane mutters against his cheek, dipping down to nip at his jaw in retaliation, and Ryan bares his teeth at the night sky in a wild grin.

“Never will,” he promises, still smiling even as the slick head of Shane’s cock presses against him, catching on his rim for a breathless moment before easing inside.

They cry out in tandem at the initial stretch, their voices carrying in the darkness. Ryan's legs wrap around Shane's waist of their own accord, climbing up the long, lean expanse of his back as Shane sinks deeper inside, both of them panting at the stretch, the fullness, the snug heat. Ryan bites at his bottom lip, the flesh swollen and tender from their kisses, to smother his whimpers and mewls and sighs as Shane stuffs him full. No length of preparation or foreplay ever really prepares him for it, and despite his best efforts, a needy grunt escapes him as Shane finally sinks in to the hilt.

"No, no, don't," Shane pants, kissing Ryan and dislodging his teeth from his lip, soothing the abused skin with a flick of his tongue. "Don't hide. Want to hear you."

Ryan laughs, though it's nothing more than a punched out exhale as Shane wraps slender arms around his waist and kisses at his heaving chest, hips rutting shallowly against his. "Easy for - _hah_ , mmm - you to say." Shane's never been a vocal guy unless he's deep in his cups and handed a microphone, but Ryan's not so lucky. He makes noise, a lot of noise, whether he's laughing or terrified or getting fucked, and though it's a struggle to muffle himself, he manages, as a courtesy to roommates and neighbors if nothing else.

Shane hums against his chest, huffing in amusement as the drag of his heavy cock makes Ryan whimper. "No one here but you, me and the moon, baby," he breathes, leaves crackling beneath them as they move together. "And she won't mind if you get a little mouthy."

Ryan tries to groan in annoyance, but Shane chooses that moment to pick up the pace of his thrusts and the exasperation dies rapidly in Ryan's throat, coming out as a breathy grunt instead. He clutches at Shane's shoulder blades as the sounds of their fucking fill the woods: Shane's heavy breaths and the slap of skin against skin, the mingled cadence of their sighs and moans, the crunch of leaves beneath them and the muffled whine of the wind.

"That's it, god, Ry, that's it," Shane rumbles against his throat, and it's only then that Ryan realizes his mouth has dropped open, a steady stream of grunts and strangled iterations of Shane's name spilling into the night. He can barely hear any of it, wouldn't have even known he was making noise at all if he hadn't felt the vibrations of his vocal chords. He can't focus on a goddamn thing when Shane's murmuring into his ear, his words dripping with adoration and desire, sweetness and filth in turn. "So good, baby, _fuck_ , taking my cock so well, Ryan, you're so – "

Ryan rears up, taking advantage of Shane's surprise to roll them. Shane slips out of him, breathing hard as he stares up at Ryan, his hair all over the fucking place, mouth red and shining in the darkness and torso slick with sweat. The leaves are scratchy beneath his knees but Ryan barely notices, too concerned with wrapping his fist around Shane's cock and guiding him back inside. He sinks down with a low groan, a steadying hand pressed to Shane's hip and his own belly, and tries not to sigh in complete fucking bliss as Shane fills him back up.

Shane breathes his name, dazed, and Ryan laughs shakily, bracing his hands on Shane's chest as he starts to move.

"Mouthy, my ass," he murmurs, his words punctuated with his heavy breaths. Shane's huge hands wrap around his hips, squeezing at his ass, and Ryan tosses his head back and bounces on Shane’s dick like he'll die without it. Who the fuck knows, maybe he will. "You're the one, _mmm_ , ah, who won't shut the fuck up."

Shane huffs a breathless laugh beneath him, one of his eyes squinted shut as he stares up at Ryan. "Can't," he pants, squeezing and groping at Ryan's ass, fingertips trailing between his cheeks to brush over where they're joined. "Gonna have... to make me."

"Gladly," Ryan grits, blunt nails digging into Shane's pectorals as he speeds up, their fucking taking on a brutal pace. He scores thin red lines from Shane's nipples to the vee of his hips, and when Shane's head falls back and his mouth opens on a keen, Ryan can see his teeth, glinting sharp in the moonlight.

And that's all it fucking takes. Ryan's orgasm, held at bay for so long, steals his breath when it finally hits, powerful and sudden, crashing through him like a storm. He sobs out a breath as his dick twitches and spills onto Shane's belly, some hitting Shane’s chest and even arching up to his chin, but he doesn't stop, his hips jerking erratically until he hears Shane's strangled shout and feels the surge of warmth deep in his belly, Shane's cock pulsing as his own orgasm roars through him.

Ryan moans at the feeling, his thighs twitching and his stomach clenching as Shane’s cock spurts inside of him. Shane palms sluggishly at his hips and sides, his cheeks and chest flushed a deep, rosy pink as he catches his breath, and sends him a sated, sleepy smile.

"You're, _hah_ , something else, Bergara,” he pants, his fingers trembling against Ryan’s hips. He tugs Ryan down, both of them whimpering with oversensitivity, and smiles against his lips. "Fuckin' amazing."

Ryan huffs even as his heart squeezes in his chest, and presses a soft kiss to Shane's lips. "Right back atcha, big guy," he murmurs, and despite the uncomfortable itch of his sweat cooling in the night air, he remains right where he is, body tingling and skin buzzing, no longer with fear but with a wild, desperate sort of happiness that he wants to cling to, just for a little while longer.

 

 

Eventually they pull themselves apart, Ryan flushing at the sensation of cum trailing down his thighs as Shane’s cock slips free. They clean up the best they can with Ryan’s discarded clothes, and Ryan pushes Shane’s glasses onto his face with a soft huff, muttering about big idiots who can’t take care of themselves.

“Couldn’t carry ‘em when I changed,” Shane points out, ducking down to nip at Ryan’s bottom lip before Ryan can move away. “Besides, you’re better at it.”

“Better at what?”

Shane grins. “Taking care of me.”

Ryan sputters and pushes at his shoulder, and they make the slow, slightly awkward trek back to their cabin with his torn and dirtied clothes tossed over his arm and their asses bared to the breeze. No sense in modesty now; Shane will have scared everything off anyway – the familiar twitter of night birds and animals darting through the brush has yet to return, and probably won’t until morning – so it’s not like they’ll be seen.

They take the longest shower known to man when they stumble inside, clumsy fingers smoothing the dirt and sweat and cum from each other's skin, softening over new scrapes and bruises but firming around jaws and hips, drawing the other in for a wet, sleepy kiss and sharing low, exasperated laughter when one of them yawns in the other’s face.

"Insatiable," Shane teases after one such kiss, squinting as water drips into his eyes, and Ryan sighs and pushes Shane's wet fringe off of his brow, wondering why he even puts up with this lummox.

And then they fall into bed, hardly bothering to dry their hair and not even attempting to put on clothes, and Shane curls around him, his arms snug around Ryan’s waist and his chest warm against Ryan’s back, and Ryan thinks, _This is why_.

And they sleep, sinking into slumber with the sort of ease won after a long, hard chase. They’ll wake sore and bruised in the morning and complain petulantly about all of it, but they’ll be smiling, and they won’t be able to stop, not even as they stumble out of bed to enjoy their last day in the cabin.

They both know they’ll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Based in part on [this post](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/post/175300280574/cryptid-shyan-headcanons-ryan-low-murmurs-you-hear).


End file.
